Baby
by Sarah E Cullen
Summary: What happened if Bella and Edward had one night of lust, that lead to mistake? How does Edward take this news? He does he still love Bella? Does it make their love grow or does it crush the love they have made? E&B? EM&R and A&J OOC AH
1. Finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, never did, so don't sue me

AN/ So this is my first fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy! Go easy on me, please.

Chapter 1

"Alice, what I'm going to do?" Alice and I have been best friends since elementary school. She was new to Forks, and everyone was making fun of her. So me being me went over to talk to her but ended up tripping and falling on her. Well let's just say that, that day ended with us both in the ER. We've been best friends since then. Some people thought we were together because we were always with each other. Some people are just plain wired. Alice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know, Bella. You need to tell him." She said barley above a whisper.

"I know, but how? We didn't plan this, Alice. I don't even know if he wants kids!" I was yelling by the time I was done.

"I know you guys didn't plan this. I also know that he loves you and he does want to have kids with you." I could hear that she meant good but I was still freaking out. And wasn't thinking about what I was saying.

"I know that he loves me, Alice. But we're in high school, for Christ sake! What are your parents going to think? Oh god, they going to see me like some piece of shit that ruined their son's life!" I was yelling at Alice, I was trying not to yell at her but I couldn't control what I was saying.

"God damn it, Bella! Fucking stop yelling at me or I'm going to slap you!" She was pissed, I could tell by the anger in her eyes.

"I know, Ali. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I hope to god she forgives me, I can't lose Alice too.

"Yes, Bells. You know I can even stay mad at you." As she said this she walked up to me and give me a hug.

"I don't know how you stand me."

"Either do I, either do I." At this we both busted out laughing. The girls that just walked in just looked at us like we were crazy, but we care give a shit.


	2. Telling Edward

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does so don't sue me!

AN/ I know the first chapter was very short, I'm sorry about that. But to make it better I'm posting the next ch.!

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Hey Bella! Have you told him yet?" Alice give me this look that said "you better have or I will".

"No not yet. I was about to then I chickened out. I don't know how to tell him, Alice. How do you say I'm pregnant to your boyfriend?" I yelled before I thought about what I just said. I slowly looked around to see who was around, but all I found was a very shocked Rose.

"Wait your pregnant!?! Why didn't I know about this?" Rose demanded, looking between me and Alice.

"Yeah sorry Rose but yeah I am. I was going to tell you but I forgot and I wanted to tell Edward first." I said softly. I really was going to tell her but I have a lot on my mind. I also thought that the father should know before all of our friends.

"Oh it's..."

"Tell me what?" A voice of an angle said. Crap! Crap! I froze, I just stared at Alice and Rose begging to them with my eyes to keep quite. But Alice being Alice opened her big mouth.

"Bella has something she needs to tell you. Bella tell him or I will!" I could see that if I didn't tell him she would. Great now I had no choice. Get a grip, Bella! Just tell him!

"Thanks Alice. Ummmm Edward I have something really big to tell you. You might freak out, well you will most likely freak." I know I was dragging this out as far as I could, but I really don't know how to him. I mean what I going to say, "Edward I'm pregnant and I'm not getting having an abortion." Wait that sound pretty good. Now all I need to do is get in control over my mouth.

"Ummmm, EdwardI'mpregnantandI'mnothavinganabortion!" I said that so fast I don't think anyone could have figure out what I said. But of course Edward being him figured it out.

"You're what? How? When?" Edward spoke very slowly as if he was trying to figure something. Most likely trying to figure out how this happened. We were always safe. To put him out of his over thinking I told him what the Dr. told me.

"Edward you know a couple of weeks ago when I was sick with the flu?" He nodded.

"You know that the Dr. give me some meds? Well those make birth control stop working." As soon as those words left my mouth Jasper started to laugh. After he finally got control of himself and explained his burst of laughter.

"That's how Rose and I came to this world."

"Oh" That's all I could say. I hope Edward doesn't hate me. I won't blame him if he does.

"So wait Bella your having a baby?" Great now my big brother, Emmett, knows! I hope he don't beat the shit out of Edward. I would have to kill my brother if he did that. I don't think Rose would be very happy if I did that to Emmett.

"Emmy bear, please don't kill Edward. Okay?" I used my cute voice with the puppy dog eyes, he can never get mad at me when I use them. I just hope they work this time, this is the one time I need them to work!

"Bells just tell me. Did he knock you up?" I could hear how hard he was trying to control his voice. I wish I could just take Edward and run away so he doesn't get hurt. I walked in front of Edward to stop Emmett when I tell him.

"Yes." I tried to sound brave and not scared, but it came out more weak then anything. When I looked up I saw Emmett running at Edward fist ready. I tried to stand in front of Edward but Edward pushed me away at the last min.

"Edward!"

"Emmett!"

"Edward, are you ok?" I run to him, checking him for anything serious.

"Bella it's ok. He only hit me in the eye. I'll be ok, please stop crying, love." I saw all the love in the world in his eyes, so I would believe him.

"Are you sure?" I really am going to kick Emmett's ass when we get home! Just you wait Emmett!

"Yes, love."

AN/ so here is the next Ch.! Tell me what you think, please!


	3. Hormones suck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does so don't sue me!**

AN/ Again sorry for the very short chapters. You guys need to know that in this story I will use the phrase "God damn it" a lot so if you don't like that then you might want to stop reading this story. Also I need someone who can write lemons for me. I've tried and I really suck at it. So if any of you guys know anyone or if you can write lemons for me that would be great. Thanks. Well let's get to the chapter!

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Bella's pregnant. Wow. I don't know if I should be happy or scared. Wow, a baby. A baby with my Bella. A baby that was made out of the love we have. I'm going to be a father. Man this is so unreal. I know that I love Bella, and I want to husband and wife, and to have a big family. But we're only in high school we have the rest of our lives ahead of us. But if Bella wants to keep the baby then it looks like we're having a baby. Wow, a baby. Chief Swan is going to kill me.

**BPOV **

I'm glad Edward isn't pissed at me. I don't know how I could get through this without him. Now we just got to tell my Dad and Edward's parents. That's going to be a fun conversion. Wow I'm even using sarcasm in my head. I wonder if Emmett is home, I still need to kick his ass for hurting Edward. He give Edward a black eye that is just starting to go away.

"Shit!" A voice that had to be Emmett yelled for down the hall. Well that answered my question. I slowly made my way down the hall, not really knowing if I wanted to know why Emmett was yelling. I started laughing as soon as I opened his bedroom door. Somehow Emmett had gotten twisted in a blanket, and had forgotten that it was around him. He got up tripped and fell into his closet, somewhere one of Rose's bra had fallen on Emmett's head! I know that it was childish to laugh at something so stupid, but I couldn't stop. Emmett finally found his voice long enough to tell me to shut up.

"You know what Emmett instead of beating the shit out of you, I got a better idea." I spoke in a evil voice. I knew I had that evil gleam in my eyes and that must have scared him because he now had worry written all over his face. I took out my phone quick and took a picture before he even noticed. Emmett slowly realized what just happened and jump to his feet and started to chase after me.

"Give me the damn phone Bella and no one gets hurt." He threaten. I know that he won't do anything, he's just a big o' teddy bear at heart.

"Awww, do you not want everyone to see the pretty picture I took of you." I used by baby voice just to piss him off even more.

"Damn it, Bella." He yelled as I shut the door in his face and locked the door. We both knew that if he really wanted in my room he could, but he also knew if he broke another door he'd have to pay for it. He learned that the hard way.

"Make me!" I felt like being brave and see if I could push his buttons a little more before he had it.

"Bella, you know that I that I can wait all night, you have to come out of there sometime." I could tell that he was telling the truth and that he is dumb enough to wait all night.

"Emmett, you know that there is more than one way out of this room right?" Is he really that stupid? Does he not know that there is a window? And that I can just send the picture to Edward to keep safe for me. God I have a dumbass for a brother.

"You and I both know that your tot much of a klutz to do that, you ended up killing yourself instead." He was chuckling when he was done.

"There are so many things you don't know about, brother. You know very little." Fuck, I wasn't suppose to say that! God damn it!

"What fuck does that mean?" Oh shit, oh shit. I'm screwed. Fuck! He is pissed.

"Nothing." I was trying figure a way out of this mess I put myself in. Damn where is Edward when I need him?

"Tell me the truth or I'm really going to break this door down!" Emmett was fucking pissed. Shit I'm going to call Edward.

_Ring ring ring_

Come on pick up. Shit, come on already!

"Hello."

"Edward, I need you to come to the house quick. I said something and now Emmett is pissed because I won't tell him what it means." I know I was freaking out and that Edward could hear it in my voice.

"Alright I'm on my way. What happened?" I could hear keys moving in the background.

"Emmett was mad that I took a picture of him and was going to use it was blackmail. Then he said something, then I might have said something along the lines of "there is a lot of things you don't know". Now he's trying to get in here. I'm getting scared. And these Damn hormones are not helping me any! One minute I'm happy, the next I'm mad or crying!" I was whining by the time I was done.

"Well, I'm pulling into your driveway now. I'll be there in a minute." I hung up the phone. While I still my phone out I sent that picture to Edward. I hope that Edward can cool Emmett off. I put my ear next to the wall so I could hear what Edward was saying to Emmett. (Bold is Emmett and normal is Edward)

"Dude you ok?"

"**Fuck no! She said that there is a lot that I don't know and I want to know if I need to beat the shit out of anyone." **

"Why don't you just ask her instead of scaring her so bad that she called me freaking out?"

"**I didn't think about that. Did I really scare her?"**

"Yeah, Em you did."

"**Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or freak out. It's just that you're my little sister and when you said that I thought that someone hurt you. And that made me fucking pissed. Bells, do you forgive me? I really am sorry."** I slowly opened my door. I ran over to Emmett and give him a hug.

"I'm sorry to, Emmy. I think part of it is these damn hormones." I laughed and soon Emmett and Edward joined me.

"Well it looks like we have a long 7 and half months." Emmett said when he got control of himself. "Oh, and Bella I deleted that picture!" He took off running outside and got into his jeep and took off to the Cullen's house.

"How the hell did he get my phone?" I wondered.

"I have no idea, I guess that it was a good idea to send it to me. I still have it on my phone." Edward whispered in my ear, sending Goosebumps though my body.

"Yes, a very good idea indeed." I whispered as I kissed him.

AN/ So I know that it sucks but I'm trying. Tell me what you think!


	4. Charlie finding out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does so don't sue me!**

AN/ Well I figured out I will update this story once a week, that way the chapters are longer.

Chapter 4

BPOV

Mother fucker! I'm going to fucking kill him! I can't believe that he said that, when Charlie was home. God Damn it!

_Flashback_

"_Emmett!" I waited for a few minutes. "Emmett!" Still nothing! I kicked the door, hoping that he would open the door. Nope not Emmett_

"_Emmett!" I yelled at the top of my lunges. "I know you can fucking hear me! God damn it!"_

"_What!?! I'm fucking busy." He yelled though the door that divided us._

"_Let me in, so I can stop yelling. And turn down the fucking music!" I was fucking pissed at him. I can't believe how fucking dumb he can be._

"_Alright, hold the fuck on. No need to yell at me." Finally he opened the door. I stormed in and jumped onto the unmade bed. "Now what do you want?"_

"_Emmy, how much do you love me?" I used my sweet voice hoping that it would work._

"_What do you want?" I could hear the con in his voice. I stared at my hands, trying to think of a way to ask him. _

"_Ummmm, any chance that you're going to Seattle?" I knew that he might not even care but I was still scared to ask and he was my last chance._

"_Maybe, why?" He was pressing for more information. So I could him the truth._

"_I have a Doctor's appointment in Seattle and I was kind of hoping that you could take me. Can you?"_

"_Why don't you just go to the one in Forks? And how come Edward can't take you?" _

"_Well you know that Lauren's mother works there and she would tell everyone. And Edward can't because he has to go to practice and can't miss it."_

"_I guess I could take you but it's going to cost you something." I knew he was up to something when he got that look in he's eyes. And to tell you the truth I was scared because last he had that look I ended up in the ER with a broken hand from punching him in the face. At lest he had a black eye for a whole week. _

"_What do you want?" I hope it's nothing really bad._

"_I'll tell you when I know what I want. So when is this appointment?"_

"_It's Friday"_

"_Ok I know what I want."_

"_And what is that I'm not a mind reader."_

"_You have to tell Rosie that our date has been canceled because I have to take your pregnant ass to Seattle." Just as he said that Charlie was coming up the stairs. When he heard Emmett say pregnant he stopped and got really red. I don't think it was from being embarrassed. Shit! Fuck! Shit!_

"_Bella are you pregnant?" I knew he was hoping that it was a lie by the way his eyes looked. I didn't answer, I just looked at by feet. I couldn't lie to him. "You are. Bella how could you?"_

"_I'm sorry daddy." I was crying my eyes out. I really didn't want to disappoint Charlie. _

"_Pregnant…" That's all he said before he passed out._

_End of flashback_

**Hours later**

"Are you happy?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I mean I love Edward and I want to be with him for forever. I didn't plan on have a baby this soon. I wanted to wait until after college." I was really glad that Charlie didn't kick me out.

"Well you are going to go to college, even if that means I have to babysit." I knew I was going to go to college, even if I had a kid. I was going to finish school.

"Yes that is what I planned to do. You don't have to babysit, unless you want to." I didn't want to use him like that.

"Bella, I want you to know that having a baby is very hard. They need a lot of care and time. I would I know this. You need to make shore that this is what you want."

"I know it's not going to be easy, but Edward and I will make it somehow. And if I need any help I have a lot of people who are willing to help out with the baby. Dad are you mad at me?" I really need to know if he was or not.

"No I'm not mad just a little disappointed in you. But I'll get over it in time. I just hope that you get though school and get a great job doing something you love. And be happy, that's what all parents want for their kids." Ok, he's not mad just disappointed in me, great.

"I'm sorry dad. I don't plan this. Can you promise me something?"

"I know you didn't. Promise what?"

"Don't be the crap out of Edward, please." I don't think I could handle that. I could have to do something I wish not to do.

"I can't promise you that, but I'll try not to."

"Don't act like you are going to shoot him either." I think that would scare the shit out of Edward. I know it would if it was me.

"Damn, well where is the fun it that. I don't get to do anything to the boy. Hell I should be able to hit him once. I mean he knocked up my baby girl." I know he means good but I don't want him to do anything to Edward.

"Please dad." I whined.

"Fine, I'll try. Okay?"

"That's all I ask for. I love you, daddy."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

**Later that week (aka Friday) **

"I love you. I'm sorry I can't go with you. I tried to talk couch but he wouldn't let me, saying something about how a good captain doesn't skip practices." I could tell really wanted to come with me, he has been saying sorry this whole week, at first I thought it was kind of cute but now I was getting annoyed.

"Edward, I know that you tried, but I'm not mad at you, so stop fucking saying sorry. It's getting kind of annoying." He looked shocked that I said that but I was sleepy and my hormones are acting crazy and the fact that I throw up every god damn fucking morning, doesn't help much with the mood I was in.

"Are you okay, love?" His voice was laced with concern and his eyes showed it even more.

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm sleepy, I can't control my hormones, and the fact that every fucking morning starts with me throwing up, is starting to get to me. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry." I walked away heading toward the jeep. It sounded like Edward muttered "don't I know". I just kept walking acting like I didn't hear him. When I made it to the jeep, Rose and Emmett were in lip lock. I cleared my throat trying to get them to stop. They didn't. I turned to talk to Alice, only to see that her and Jasper looking into each other's eyes. I felt like I was intruding on their moment. I turned back to Edward.

"Well, this is different." I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we are the ones who always gets yelled at by our friends about making out and now the table has turned. At lest we aren't as bad as Rose and Emmett." I laughed. They looked close to having sex in the parking lot.

"True that." Edward said. I guess Emmett heard us and flipped us the bird. Edward and me started to laugh at Emmett because Rose hitting the back of his head, he must have said something to her.

"Come on Emmett we need to get going if we want to make it on time." I whined at him, he hates it when I whine.

"Fine. Bye Rosie, I love you." He said as he headed toward to driver door to the jeep. I turned back to Edward.

"Bye Edward, I love you." I give him a good bye kiss, but he wanted more. He was kissing me with so much passion that I grew weak in the knees.

"Bye love." He helped me into the jeep. I don't know why Emmett got such a big jeep. I mean everyone has to jump to get into it.

"Oh Bella, don't forget to call me when you get. And I want pictures!" Alice yelled at me as Emmett drove off toward Seattle.

AN/ so that's was the longest chapter yet! I need help with something should Bella have one baby or should she have twins? And should it be a boy or girl or boys or girls? Help me out please.


	5. Freaking out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does so don't sue me!**

**A/N: Hello readers. So I'm sorry about this chapter was so late, life got a hold of me. Hey I finally got this thing typed so I'm going to post it soon. **

**Chapter 5**

**BROV**

It was the longest drive from Forks to Seattle, well it seemed like it to me. I couldn't stop moving around, I nervous. Well truth be told I was more than nervous, more like scared shitless. I knew nothing about being a mom, hell I'm only 18! I never had to take care of anyone else but me. I don't even have anyone to talk to about this. Well I could always ask Esme, no I don't want to bug her. Its times like these I wished my mother were still alive. She died when I was three. We were driving to Portland. We had just pulled out from a stop sign, when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and crashed into the driver's side. I remembered how my mom yelled at me to get down, then her screaming in pain. It seemed like it took hours for the cops to come, by the time they got there her was already dead. When I was little I always thought it was my fault that she died, if I had just shut up and not talked her into going back home so I could get doll, she would still be alive. It was my fault…

"BELLA!" I jumped and clutched my heart at the sound of Emmett's voice.

"Huh? Yeah? What?" I breathed, I was trying to get my speeding heart back to normal.

"You ok over there? I was calling your name for over 2 minutes now, you had that far away look." I could tell he was worried about me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about mom." I looked away to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Bella, you know that it was never your fault right?"

"Yeah but sometimes I think what if…"

"Bella, you can't think about "what ifs". It wasn't your fault nor will it ever be. Hell if you want to blame someone, blame that fucking dumbass drunk driver that killed mom! What I'm trying to say is that was never was nor will ever be your fault."

"Yeah, thanks Em. I just miss mom, special now. "

"Yeah I do too, I do too. Ok so do you have any idea where the fuck we are going? Cause I have no fucking idea."

"Yeah you keep going straight then take a right." I told him. I was still looking though my a\bag when suddenly I was falling forward. I was falling face first toward the dashboard. Fuck this is going hurt! Shit, yup I was right, it hurts. That's going to hurt for a few days.

"What the hell Emmett?!?" I screamed. Okay ow , I shouldn't have done that. Damn now my head is killing me, fuck.

"Sorry Bells, I thought I saw someone." He said. Still looking around the sidewalk.

"Who did you see? Or thought you saw?"

"No one, never mind." He said to quickly, I knew he was not telling me something.

"Tell me, please Emmy bear." I was using my sweet little sister voice on him.

"Nope." Ok so he wants to be stubborn, well two can play at that game.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"Emmett, we both know that this is can be easy or can be very hard for you. Take your pick." I stated very calmly. We both know that I can be the most stubborn person in the world.

"Ok, I'll tell you but you can't start freaking out." Why would he think I would freak out?

"Ok, deal."

"Um, I think I saw Jake." As soon as he said his name, my world came to a stop. I couldn't breathe, or think, the only thought that went through my head was _Shit, how did he find us? _

"Are you sure?" I had to know if he really saw him.

"Yeah, pretty sure. I don't know how he could have found us if that was him, though." Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. How could he have found us? No one knew where we where going.

"Bella, you ok over there?" Emmett asked.

"Am I ok? Are you really asking that question? No, I'm not okay, I freaking out over here! You just said that you think you saw Jake! The one person I never want to see. I out of that world and people I never want to see." I snapped. "I'm sorry Emmett I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's cool I know that you don't want to see any of those people, hell neither do I. I also know that we have change over the years and that will never be those people again. Fuck if that turns out to be Jake then I going to fucking kick his ass. He has some balls to come around you or me after what he did." Oh shit, Emmett is in big brother mode. But the thought of him kicking Jake's ass makes me glad that someone else wants to kick his also.

"Yeah I don't think that you're the only one who wants to beat the shit out of him." I would love to kick Jake's ass for what he did to me.

"Yeah, Edward and Jasper would most likely want to help." Fuck, Edward! What is Edward going to do when I tell him that Emmett thinks he saw Jake? Oh god, he's not going to let my go anywhere alone.

"We will need to keep a look out for Jake, if he is near me, he will leave clues." He will make it known that he is in town.

"Alright, will do. So you going to tell Edward?"

"Yeah I will. I can't not tell him." That was true I could never keep anything from Edward. A few minutes later and I was falling into dreamland full of Edward, me and the baby.

******xxxxxx******xxxxxx******xxxxxx******xxxxxx******xxxxxx******xxxxxx******xxxxxx******

"Bella." I jumped at the sound of my name. I most have fell back to sleep after we checked in.

"That's you Bells."

"Ugh, I don't want to get up."  
"Ok then." All of a sudden I'm upside down over Emmett's shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down right now!" If he fucking drops me I'm going to hurt him so bad.

"Nope." He popped the "p".

"I'll take your X 360 and you won't get it for the rest of your life!"

"No you won't, you'll get tired of it in your room." Damn he had me there.

"Then I'll smash it!"

"You won't dare."

"Try me." I threaten.

"No thanks." He finally put me back on my feet. All the blood that went to my head when I was upside down came back down making dizzy. Me and dizzy don't really real mix that well. Making me lose balance.

"Whoa, watch it there, you don't want to fall, Bells."

"Alright come this away, Bella."

I gasped at the cool gel was squirted onto my abdomen.

Well there is the baby." She pointed to blur now the screen.

"I don't see it."

"Look right there. You see that blur that is moving?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's your baby. I would say that your about 7-8 weeks along."

"Thank you."

******xxxxxx******xxxxxx******xxxxxx******xxxxxx******xxxxxx******xxxxxx******xxxxx

I just got out of the shower, I had forgotten my shirt in the room. I got one of my old shirts out.

I was pulling on my shirt when I noticed his eyes on me, watching my every move. Self-consciously, I blushed. "What? I'm I already that fat? I understand if you think I'm ugly, Edward."

"Bella, you're not ugly. You're beautiful, no you're even more than beautiful. And the fact that you're having my baby makes you even more beautiful. Please don't ever think that you're ugly, Love."

His left hand cupped my neck as he kissed my lips, while his right moved down my hips.

"I love you, Bella," he said adoringly.

"I love you too, Edward," I breathed.

Edward's green eyes locked with mine before his mouth went to my stomach. He kissed my stomach, telling the baby how much he loves it.

"Hello little baby, I'm your daddy. I want you to know that I love you, even though I haven't met you yet." Edward said to the baby with all the love in the world in his voice. He looked back up at me, "I love you so much Bella. You have no idea how much I love you."

I nodded and fell asleep to Edward humming my song.

**A/N: Awww Edward can be so sweet sometimes. So was that Jake? If so what did he do to the Swans? Review, it makes me post sooner!**


	6. AN

A/n: Okay I'm sorry!!!!! I know I haven't post a new chapter in like forever but I promise that I will post two new chapters as soon as I type them. I hate typing them because their all like 10 pages long! But I'm out of school! So I hope I will have time to type and write. Until then. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does so don't sue me!**

**A/N: Thank you guys for adding this story to your favorite and alert lists! Ok from last time I forgot to tell you I have no idea what it is like to be pregnant, I have never have or been, so I might need little help with that. I know the basics about pregnancy, though. Sorry about it being so late, it's just that life caught up with me.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

The next day I woke up to the smell of breakfast in the air. I slowly made my way down the stairs, not wanting to fall. When I reach the bottom of the stair I heard the music playing. I turned the corner that lead to the kitchen, and I saw Edward dancing in his boxers to V.I.C.'s Get Silly. He must not have heard me come down the stairs. I stood there trying to hold in the laughter that was trying to spill out, when he suddenly turned around and saw me there.

"How long have you been there?" He asked while he turned the music down.

"Long enough." I teased him, knowing that he was embarrassed. Just then Emmett came in and turn the music up as loud as it could go and started to dance.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Emmett yelled over the music. "Come on Eddie dance with me!" Emmett started to dance his way over to Edward. Edward ran behind me, using me as a shield.

"No Emmy." Edward mocked back. "And don't call me Eddie."

"Fine then, be that way. Belly come and dance with me." No, no , no way in hell! I am not dancing!

"Edward, on the count of three run for your life, up to my room." I whispered in his ear, so that Emmett wouldn't hear.

"Okay love." He whispered back in my hear making shivers go though my whole body. He laughed at my reaction to him.

"Oh funny Mr. Cullen, you know they say pay back is a bitch."

"One."

"Two."

"Hey I want to dance! Not talk!" Emmett yelled. Emmett came up from behind me.

"Three!" Edward and I took off running but I wasn't fast enough. Emmett grabbed me at the waist and picked me up like a rag doll.

"Edward help me!!" I screamed up the stairs toward Edward.

"Are you sure love? It looks like you guys are having fun." Edward had on my favorite grin, that I love but right now I was not loving it so much.

"If you know what's best for you then you would get over here, now! EMMETT IF YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP SWINGING ME AROUND LIKE A DOLL, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" I was about to throw up, the baby is not happy with the swinging either.

"Humph, you two are not fun." Emmett pouted but he still put me down.

"You okay, love?" A worried Edward asked.

"Yeah I think so. I just need to sit down for a while."

"Ok." Edward picked me up. Normally I would complain about this but I was trying to keep from throwing up, so I let him get away with it just for this one time. As soon as he sat me down I got the smell of something burning.

"Um Edward, why do I smell something burning?" I asked.

"Shit, fuck breakfast." Edward and Emmett both took off run toward the kitchen. A few minutes later, Edward came back out.

"How about we go out for breakfast? I can call the others and we can all meet there."

"That sounds lovely." I got up and kissed him and started my way up the stairs.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"To go get some clothes, and then to the shower." I told him but it sounded more like a question.

"No you're not." What?

"Yes, I am." I started walking again. Edward run toward me and got a hold on me from behind and put me over his shoulder.

"We are going to eat in are PJ's."

"Is everyone?" There is no way in hell that I am going to be the only one.

"Yes everyone."

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

"God Bella, you're eating more than I do and that's saying something." Emmett said when he saw my breakfast.

"Emmett!" Everyone yelled but Alice.

"Emmett she is pregnant! Of course she is going to eat more the she normally does." Alice yelled in his face. When she was done she started to make her way over to me.

"Bella, just ignore your bother." She said.

"Why? It's true, I eat so much, and I'm getting more and more fat!" I was crying by the time I was done.

"Bella you're not fat." Rose said.

"Yeah, Bella, I mean you're not even showing." Alice said.

"You're just saying that. Even if what you say is true, I'll be as big as a house in a few months." I told them, while tears slowly made their way down my face.

"God damn it Bella, no we're not!" Rose yelled.

"Hey I have a idea, how about we go shopping?" Alice asked.

"Why the hell would I want to go shopping?" I asked.

"Because we are going to show you that you're not fat." Alice said.

"Yeah that's a great idea. Come on Bella, it's not like you have anything to lose." Rose said.

"I don't think I want to go." I told them.

"Nope you are going to go, and that's the end of it, you're coming." Alice stated.

"So I don't have a word in this?" I asked.

"Nope you don't." Alice said.

"Then why did you ask me?" I asked.

"Because, I wanted to see if you would come without force." Alice said.

"Oh." That was all I could say. It's not that I hate shopping it's that I hate to shopping with Alice sometimes. She gets out of control sometimes when we're shopping. And I really just want to go back to bed and sleep.

"Go say bye to Edward and met us at the car." Rose said as she walked off to Emmett. I made my way over to Edward. When I was in arms length he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, I'll see you later, ok?" Edward said.

"Yeah, I love you too." I leaned up and kissed him on those perfect lips of his. The kiss deepened fast, next thing I hear is kissing sounds coming from our friends. I pulled away to look at them. "What?" I asked somewhat pissed that they ruined my kissing Edward time.

"Come on Bella, we're going." Alice whined.

"Alright I'm coming, you guys go to the car I'll be there soon." I told them.

"You better hurry up though." Rose said while walking backwards. I wish I could do that without falling on my ass.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Edward said into my ear.

"That I wished I would walk backwards without falling down." I told him. Edward looked at me with a funny face.

"I never know what's going to come out your mouth." He said while laugh.

"But you still love me."

"That I do."

"Well I better get going. I'll text you later." I told him.

"Alright." He kissed me one more time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*On the way to the mall ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Bella, how did the doctor's appointment go?" Alice asked.

"It went great, everything is fine with the baby."

"Do you know what you're having?" Rose asked.

"No, they can't tell yet." I really wished that they could, I really want to know if I am going to have a little Edward.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Alice asked.

"I don't care just as long as the baby is healthy, but I'm kind of hoping for a boy." I told them as we pulled up to the mall. I got out carefully and turn to Alice and Rose. "Ok let's get the show on the road."

**A/N: Sorry! I'm so sorry that I have haven't updated in so long but I promise I will not do that again! I just started a new story that been in my head for awhile. Go and check it out you might like it! Please review! Also I and working on the next chapter, it'll be posted sometime next week but if I get some reviews I'll posted it sooner!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Twilight Stephenie Meyer does, so don't sue me!**

A/N: OK! So as I promised a new chapter!

Chapter 7

BPOV

"Bella I need your help."

"Ok, what do you need? Are you okay? You don't sound okay."

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just I think…"

"You think what?"

"I think…"

"Alice, you really need to finish that sentence. Because you are starting to freak me out." Its true Alice is never like this.

"I…think…you know what I can't say it over the phone. Can you come and get me?"

"Yeah, sure I can go and get you. Where are you at?"

"I'm at my house. "

"Alright I'm on my way."

"Bella?" She said after awhile.

"Yeah."

"Ask dad of if it's cool if I stay the night."

"Ok, I will. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just come and get me."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Later." I shut my phone and got my keys and started for the stairs, looking for my dad. Of course I front of the TV watching sports.

"Hey dad, is it cool if Alice stays the night?" I asked.

"Yeah, just don't stay up to late."

"Right dad." I told when I started heading toward the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He yelled.

"To go pick up Alice."

"Oh is something wrong with her car?"

"I really don't know. She just called me and asked if I would pick her up and if she can stay the night."

"Oh, well I hope everything is okay. You guys be home within an hour or so."

"Alright, bye dad."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked when I saw her face.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She replied.

"No you're not. Alice we have been best friends since we were two. I know when something is wrong with you. So what's wrong?" I asked again.

"I don't know if it's true but I…I think… you know what? We just need to go to a drug store. But not here in Forks."

"Ok, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Yeah, when we get there." You could tell by the sound of her voice that her thoughts were a million miles away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice, why are we in this aisle? Please don't tell me you think you're pregnant."

"Yeah, I think I am and Bella I can't do this alone. Also I was there when you needed this, now it's your time. Besides you're like a sister to me, you're the only person I could think of helping me though this."

"Aww, Alice of course I'm here for you. Let's buy three different ones that way we know for sure."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok they all say wait five minutes." I yelled toward the bathroom.

"Okay."

"So do you do what you're going to do if it's true?" I asked her when she came into my room.

"I don't know. I know that I love Jasper. I want to marry him and have kids, just not right now, you know?" She asked.

"Yeah I want the same with Edward, but I'm happy about this baby, now. It's going to be hard, but I think Edward and I can make it." I told her.

"Yeah I think you guys will make it. Besides, my brother loves you too much to do anything really stupid." I hope she's right. But I really need to ask her something but I don't want her to get mad at me for asking. I guess I should just ask.

"If it's true, are you going to keep it?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, I think so, I mean this baby was made from the love we have for each other. It's a part of him and a part of me." She said with this happy smile on her face and with her hand on her stomach.

_Bing_, the timer went off.

"Come on." I got up and pulled her up along with me.

"Bella I don't think I can do this." She stopped walking and turned to me with a scared face.

"Yes you can. I'm right here, you're not alone." I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Bella. But will you tell me what they say? I'm too freaked to look."

"Sure." I reached over and got the closes one to me. "On the count of three." I told her.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Oh Alice." I said when I saw what it said.

"What? What does it say?" She asked in one breath.

"Here you look." I handed her the test.

"Oh god." She whispered.

"Alice you're going to have a baby!"

"Wow. I'm going to have a baby." She had this socked look on her face.

"Aww Alice I know how you feel." It's true I was in her very spot a few months ago.

"Wow." She said again.

"So you are going to tell Jasper?" I asked after we read all the other tests, that all said the same thing.

"Yeah I am. It's his baby too."

"When are you going to? Does he want kids?" I asked.

"I want to tell as soon as I get back from the doctors. Yeah he wants kids, we've talked about it. He wants two girls and two boys."

"Aww, that sweet that he's the type of guy that wants a big family, and is not afraid to tell you." I told her.

"Yeah he said he wants a big family and to be a great dad. Because his dad was never around and he doesn't want his kids to know that feeling."

"Hey you want to know something?" I asked.

"Hmm."

"It's kind of funny." I told her knowing she had idea what I was talking about.

"What's funny? Jasper?" She asked.

"The fact that we're both pregnant, best friends, in the same grade, and everything." I told her.

"Yeah we have done everything together, haven't we?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, everything. Oh remember when we were leaning how to ride bikes?"

"Oh god, I remember that. You broke your arm that day,"

"Again, it's not my fault that I didn't see that pothole." Alice just laughed when I said that.

"Oh remember when we were learning to drive last year?" Alice asked.

"Oh god, dad was so scared that day." I laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, especially after you almost hit every mailbox on the street!"

"Yeah, well it wasn't much better when you almost backed into a tree!" We both could not stop laughing.

"God it's amazing that we haven't give dad a heart attack."

"True. Very true. We need to tell him about you." I told Alice after we finally calmed down.

"Yeah I know but I don't want him disappointed in me."

"I know how you feel. I had to do the same thing, well I would have but Emmett kind of yelled about it and dad was home." I told her, hoping it would cheer her up some.

"How mad do you think he will be?" She asked after a few minutes.

"I really don't know." I told her the truth, I don't know how mad he will get.

"You'll stay with me right, Bella?" She asked.

"Yes, I won't leave you, you didn't leave me and I'm going to do the same for you Alice. Besides you're like, no scratch that, you are my sister."I took a hold of her hand and pulled her up into a hug. "It's going to be ok."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but I know that everyone loves you and we'll all help you." I told her as I pulled her toward the door. "Come on, the sooner the better."

We made our way down the stairs and into the living room where dad was sitting in his chair watching a game.

"Dad? We need to tell you something so could you please turn off the TV?" I asked him when we sat down on the loveseat.

"Can you hold on the game is almost over?" Dad asked.

"Ummm sure." Alice said from next to me.

We sat there for the next 10 minutes watching the ball game. I tried to keep up with what was happening but I kept getting lost. Finally the game was over and dad turned the TV off and looked over at Alice and me. I looked over at Alice to see that she had started to cry quietly.

"Alice, tell him. Remember what I told you up stairs, you're not alone. I'm not leaving you." I told her.

"Tell me what?" Dad asked.

"You know that I see you as my dad and that I hate to make you disappointed?" Alice asked in a sad voice.

"Yes and I see you as one of my own. Why would I be disappointed in you?" Dad asked.

"Because I'm pregnant." She sobbed.

"It's okay." I told her as I looked up to my dad to see that his face held a look of shock.

"Alice." My dad said after about 5 minutes of staring into space.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm not disappointed in you. Do I wish that you would have waited a few years before you had a baby? Yes, I do. But I'm here for you if you need anything. This is your house too." Dad said.

"I was kind of hoping that you would take me to Bella's OB/GYN." Alice said.

"Yeah I don't mind but do your parents know yet?" Dad asked.

"No, but it's not like they care anyway. Their never home." Alice said bitterly. She always hated that her parents were never around.

"I think you should tell Elizabeth and Edward. They are your parents, after all." Dad told her.

"I will but not right now." She said.

"Good, so you want me to take you to the Doctors?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I want Bella there with me. And I think I can trust your Doctor better than the one here in Forks. You know there are no secrets in the whole town. And I would like to keep this within our friends and family." Alice said. I knew how she felt, I don't want everyone in the whole fucking town to know that I'm having a baby. I'm not trying it hind the baby, it's just the people of Forks love to start rumors about shit they have idea about what's going on.

"Ok well Bella's next appointment is in a few weeks. Are you sure you can wait that long?" Dad asked.

"I don't know but I'll try to." Alice laughed nervously.

"Well dad, we are going to bed now." I told him as I got up and walked over to the stairs. "Good night dad. Love you."

"Good night dad. Love you and thanks for not being disappointed in me." Alice told him as she made her way up the stairs too.

"Wow that went a lot different than I thought it would." Alice said when we got up to my room.

"How did you think it would go?" I asked.

"That dad would be very disappointed in me and there would be a lot of yelling. But I'm glad that he took it well."

"Yeah I think that he's in shock." I laughed.

"In shock, about what?" She asked.

"That we're both pregnant. I mean how would you feel if two out of three of your kids where having a baby." I told her.

"Yeah, maybe that is why he took it so well." Alice and I both yawed.

"Yeah, well good night Ali." I told her as sleep started to take over.

"Night Bells." I heard her say before sleep fully took over me.

A/N: Okay so what do you guys think? Come on please I need some kind of feed back! So could you please review?!?


End file.
